


Expliquer le trouple à sa famille pour les nuls

by Kamenyan



Category: France Inter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Par Jupiter, Trouple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: Noël 2017. Charline, Guillaume et Alex passent Noël dans leurs familles respectives et se fixent l'objectif de leur avouer et de leur faire comprendre leur relation atypique...





	1. Leur dire ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, j’ai vu quelques petits écrits sur ce merveilleux fandom et sur le fabuleux trouple Alex-Charline-Guillaume, bien sûr je suis tombée direct dans le ship. Alors me voilà à mon tour avec une petite fic en 4-5 chapitres qui parlera de leur quotidien, de la famille, de Noël, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ce sera bien niais comme il faut, idéal pour commencer 2018 dans la douceur !
> 
> Bien sûr tout ceci est de la fiction, je ne prétends pas connaître la vie de mes personnages !

_22 décembre, Paris_

 

La sonnerie du réveil brisa le calme qui régnait dans la chambre et fit grogner les occupants du grand lit au centre de la pièce. Après quelques mouvements incertains, un bras pâle sortit de sous la couette pour éteindre le réveil sans douceur. La tête de Charline émergea ensuite dans une série de grognements.

_ Il peut pas déjà être neuf heures... Soupira la jeune femme en se redressant un peu, échevelée.

_ J’ai l’impression d’avoir dormi dix minutes... Gémit une voix étouffée près d’elle.

Charline se tourna vers Guillaume qui ouvrait les yeux laborieusement, tout aussi débraillé qu’elle.

_ Ma tête, putain... Souffla une troisième voix au bout du lit, celle d’Alex.

Le Belge se recroquevilla un peu plus contre Guillaume, espérant pouvoir profiter encore quelques minutes de la chaleur de son lit.

_ Plus jamais ça... dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son collègue.

Guillaume et Charline rirent doucement. Les soirées de Noël avec l’équipe de l’émission finissaient toujours par une gueule de bois monumentale généralisée et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Ils s’étaient tous retrouvés dans la brasserie en face de Radio France où ils avaient leurs habitudes, avant de finir la soirée chez André Manoukian. La fête avait battu son plein jusqu’à 4h du matin. Ils étaient rentrés en titubant alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se lever, riant comme des enfants de leur ivresse.

_ Tu n’aurais pas dû laisser Juliette doser tes cocktails, Alex. Rit Charline en se redressant sur les coudes pour pouvoir observer ses deux amants.

_ Il se fait avoir à chaque fois... Renchérit Guillaume en caressant les cheveux de l’homme contre lui.

_ Mmmmm... Marmonna Alex qui se rendormait.

Mais ses deux complices n’étaient pas de cet avis. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant de remuer gentiment Alex.

_ On est chez toi, Alex. C’est à toi de nous faire le petit dej’ ! Debout ! Le secoua Charline.

_ On est toujours chez moi ! Grogna l’interpellé, riant malgré lui mais se cramponnant à Guillaume.

_ T’as le plus grand lit et le meilleur appart, aussi... Expliqua Guillaume.

Alex grogna de plus belle avant de finalement se redresser en adressant une grimace à ses deux compagnons. Il s’étira longuement avant d’attraper un tee-shirt qui traînait sur le sol.

_ Je vous déteste… Maugréa-t-il en se levant de mauvaise grâce.

_ Mais nous on t’aime ! Lui cria Charline en profitant de la chaleur du corps de Guillaume qui venait de se caler contre le sien.

_ Parce que vous croyez que vous allez attendre tranquillement au lit que le petit déjeuner se fasse ? Leur demanda Alex qui enfilait maintenant un pantalon. Debout et dans la cuisine !

Les deux autres se regardèrent en riant et finirent par se lever à leur tour, suivant leur compagnon dans la cuisine. Charline commença à préparer le café, tandis qu’Alex faisait griller des toasts et que Guillaume partait en quête de dolipranes.

Une fois tous attablés, ils commencèrent à organiser leur journée, comme à leur habitude. Alex et Charline prenaient le train pour retourner dans leur Belgique natale pour Noël tandis que Guillaume devait se préparer à recevoir sa famille à Paris. Ils se retrouveraient tous les trois à Paris pour le nouvel an et pour fêter Noël ensemble.

_ T’es sûr que je peux pas faire Noël dans ton appart, Alex ? Demanda Guillaume.

_ Hors de question. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu fasses exploser ma cuisine. Le taquina Alex.

_ Il a fait des progrès ! Le défendit Charline.

_ Parce que je l’aidais, ma chérie. Lui rappela Alex.

_ Bon de toute façon, mes parents n’auraient pas compris… Soupira Guillaume, feignant d’être déçu.

_ En parlant de ça… Commença Charline. Il est peut-être temps qu’on en parle à nos familles, non ?

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête et la regardèrent interloqués. Charline poursuivit.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas ça fatiguant de ne pas pouvoir faire Noël ensemble, de devoir se cacher et d’être bombardés de questions sur notre vie sentimentale dès qu’on rentre ? Demanda-elle.

_ C’est pas faux… Avoua Guillaume. Ma sœur l’a bien pris donc… Peut-être qu’il est temps d’essayer les parents…

_ Il n’y a aucune chance que ma mère comprenne… Soupira Alex. Vraiment… Je veux bien essayer mais ça va être une catastrophe.

_ On peut toujours essayer. Murmura Charline en pressant avec douceur l’épaule du frisé.

_ Ok, alors… Objectif noël 2017 ! Essayer de faire comprendre ce qu’est un trouple à nos parents youpi !! Lança Guillaume faisant rire ses deux comparses.

***

Le taxi devant emmener les deux belges à la gare devait arriver d’une minute à l’autre mais aucun des deux ne semblait prêt.

_ Il est là ! Lança finalement Guillaume.

_ Et merde ! Fit Charline en déboulant les cheveux mouillés et en chaussettes dans l’entrée.

_ Alex ! Appela Guillaume.

Ce dernier arriva à son tour la chemise mal boutonnée et avec une valise mal fermée à la main. Guillaume ne put retenir un sourire attendri devant ses deux retardataires.

_ Je suis là ! Annonça le frisé.

Charline finit de mettre ses chaussures et attrapa ses sacs, le plus vite possible, tandis qu’Alex enfilait son manteau, toujours sous le regard amusé de l’autre homme.

_ Ca y est ! On est prêt ! Claironna l’aînée des trois.

Elle s’approcha de Guillaume et l’enlaça avec force, avant de déposer un baiser sur lèvres avec tendresse. Le poivre et sel ferma les yeux brièvement, savourant l’instant.

_ On t’envoie un message quand on part. Je t’aime. Dit la jeune femme en le relâchant.

_ Je t’aime aussi. Murmura Guillaume en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Alex vint à son tour voler un baiser à son compagnon.

_ Sois sage, chaton. Le taquina-il.

_ Toujours ! Allez filez maintenant ! Après quelques dernières étreintes, les deux belges finirent par partir pour la gare. Ils eurent leur train de justesse comme d’habitude mais arrivèrent sans encombre à Bruxelles. Ils se séparèrent à la gare après un coup de fil à leur amant parisien et un dernier baiser. Les trois amants étaient maintenant fin prêt à affronter leurs familles...


	2. Famille Vanhoenacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'annonce s'avère compliquée pour Charline...

_24 décembre, La Louvière_

Charline n’avait pas vu le temps filer depuis son arrivée en Belgique. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir à peine posé ses valises qu’elle se retrouvait déjà attablée au dîner de Noël avec ses parents, son frère, sa soeur, son oncle, sa tante et leurs enfants.

_ Oh Charline d’ailleurs ! Ton frère m’a appris à podcaster ton émission ! C’est très amusant ! S’écria sa mère ravie, en servant l’entrée.

_ C’est votre plus grande fan maintenant ! Rit son frère, assis près d’elle.

_ Oui, on est très fier ! Assura son père.

Charline eut un sourire touché face aux compliments de ses parents.

_ Merci. Dit-elle. On prend aussi beaucoup de plaisir à le faire !

_ Tu as l’air de bien t’amuser avec ton équipe. Commenta sa sœur, Ella. Surtout Alex et Guillaume.

_ Oui, on s’amuse bien. Avoua Charline avec un petit rire cachant sa gêne. On se considère comme les gamins de France Inter.

_ Est-ce que l’un des deux est ton petit ami ? S’écria soudain sa mère, les yeux brillants d’espoir.

Charline crut qu’elle allait s’étouffer avec son saumon en entendant cette question. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Ce n’était pas la première fois que sa mère tentait d’en savoir plus sur sa vie sentimentale, mais jamais elle n’avait évoqué une possible relation avec Guillaume ou Alex… Elle tenta de se rappeler les bonnes résolutions qu’elle avait pris, mais la peur s’installa dans le creux de son estomac.

_ Ça, ça veut dire oui ! S’exclama son oncle en riant grassement.

_ Vraiment ? S’écria Ella, excitée.

Charline resta figée quelques secondes sans savoir que dire. Elle avait envie de leur dire, oui. Mais comment leur faire comprendre ? Comment mettre des mots sur cette relation si atypique ? Elle ne voulait plus faire semblant d’être célibataire, elle ne voulait plus cacher à sa famille le bonheur que lui offrait chaque jour passé avec ses amoureux. Mais cela semblait impossible à dire. Elle choisit donc de mentir encore, se promettant de rectifier son mensonge dans la semaine.

_ Non... Nous n’avons pas ce genre de relation enfin ! Affirma Charline en riant. Ce sont de bons amis...

Son frère lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais n'insista pas. Charline sentit qu’elle n’échapperait pas à un interrogatoire plus poussé. Et en effet, une fois seule avec son frère dans la cuisine, il attaqua:

_ Tu mentais tout à l’heure non ? Lanca-t-il. Allez tu peux me le dire ! C’est Alex, hein ?

Charline pinça les lèvres, hésitant sur sa réponse. Peut-être que commencer par son frère lui rendrait la tâche moins difficile. Elle chercha quelques instants les bons mots pour décrire leur relation.

_ C’est plus compliqué que ça, David. Commença-elle.

_ C’est pas compliqué, enfin... C’est ton mec ou ça l’est pas. Alors, vous sortez ensemble ?

_ Oui… finit par avouer Charline.

Son frère afficha un sourire triomphant et Charline se dit que ce n’était vraiment pas gagné. La moitié la plus facile était passée.

_ Bah voilà... Pourquoi tu le caches alors ? Maman serait ravie de le savoir… S’étonna son frère.

Charline prit une grande inspiration et finit par lâcher:

_ Parce que je sors aussi avec Guillaume.

Son frère fronça les sourcils, se figea et un éclair de déception passa dans ses yeux. Charline retint un soupir.

_ Quoi ? Tu...trompes Alex ? Souffla-il, choqué.

La journaliste releva la tête perplexe, puis comprit bien vite le quiproquo.

_ Non ! Pas du tout ! Se dépêcha-elle de le corriger. On est ensemble... tous les trois...

L’aveu semblait plus facile maintenant qu’il était mis en comparaison avec une relation adultère. Ça serait toujours moins pire. Son frère ne sembla pas de cet avis et resta interdit face à elle pendant plusieurs minutes. Charline, blessée, renonça.

_ Ok… Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça ! C’était une blague ! Finit par dire Charline en quittant la cuisine à toute vitesse pour se réfugier sur le balcon.

Quelle idiote… Comment avait elle pu imaginer que la nouvelle passerait bien… Vu le désastre avec son frère, pas la peine d’essayer avec le reste de sa famille. Elle poussa un long soupir et laissa son regard se perdre sur les étendues enneigées à l’horizon. Une vibration dans sa poche la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle baissa les yeux sur son téléphone où plusieurs messages l’attendaient sur leur conversation WhatsApp.

_Alex: Bien arrivé chez moi !_

_Guillaume: Super, moi la famille vient d’arriver. Mes parents essaient déjà de me marier avec Clara ou Juliette. Noël va être très long._

_Alex: Courage !_

_Guillaume: Merci :) Rentrez vite mes belges préférés, le lit est froid sans vous._

Charline sourit, le cœur un peu réchauffé par ses amants et tapa une rapide réponse:

“ _Vous me manquez aussi. Vivement que Noël soit fini ! (Passez quand même un bon Réveillon !)_ “

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Elle aurait aimé les avoir avec elle à ce moment précis.

_ Tu es trop jeune pour soupirer comme ça ! Fit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

_ Papa ! S’écria-elle en se retournant. Tu m’as fait peur !

_ Je vois ça ! Rit l’homme en s’approchant de la balustrade. Alors ma fille, tu t’es disputée avec ton frère ?

Charline détourna les yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le paysage, peu désireuse d’expliquer les raisons de sa fuite sur le balcon à son père.

_ Pas vraiment… soupira-elle encore. C’est compliqué.

_ J’ai cru comprendre, oui ! Fit son père en haussant les épaules.

Charline se tourna vers lui avec inquiétude.

Que savait-il ?

_ Je vous ai entendu. Confessa-il.

_ Oh… Souffla Charline, incapable de dire autre chose.

La réaction de son frère était déjà difficile à supporter, mais elle appréhendait encore plus celle de son père. Il avait toujours été son modèle, son inspiration. Elle ne supporterait pas qu’il juge ou pire rejette sa relation avec les deux hommes.

_ Écoute, ma chérie. Dit-il après un silence. Je ne suis pas sûr de très bien comprendre cette histoire de relation à trois… Mais je m'en fiche que tu sois avec des femmes, des hommes, dans une relation à deux, trois, à cinq... La seule chose qui m’importe c’est que tu sois heureuse, d’accord ? Et puis ils m’ont l’air charmant ces deux garçons ! J’espère les rencontrer un jour.

Charline rit et sentit son coeur se gonfler de bonheur face aux quelques mots de son père. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu’elle le décevrait ?

_ Merci Papa… Murmura-elle, la voix étranglée par l’émotion.

Son père sourit et lui caressa le dos avec douceur.

_ Allez rentrons, il va être l’heure d’ouvrir les cadeaux ! Fit-il en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Charline le suivit, soulagée de savoir que quoiqu’il arrive par la suite, elle avait au moins un soutien à ses côtés. Le reste de la famille pouvait bien attendre la fin de la semaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, pour le côté Vanhoenacker, en espérant que ça vous plaise !  
> On se retrouve très vite pour le tour des Meurice ;)


	3. Famille Meurice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour de Guillaume d'annoncer sa relation à sa famille.

_24 décembre, Paris_

La famille Meurice avait décidé de passer la soirée en petit comité, cette année-là. Ils iraient voir les grands parents dans la semaine, mais pour le soir du 24, ils n’étaient qu’à quatre. De plus, Guillaume s’était proposé de s’occuper de tout le repas, pour une fois. Il avait donc installé ses parents et sa soeur dans le salon avec une bonne bouteille de blanc tandis qu’il s’affairait dans la cuisine à préparer un gratin dauphinois, tentant de se rappeler des conseils d’Alex et Charline. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa soeur vint le rejoindre.

_ Alors qu’est-ce que tu nous prépares ? Demanda-elle en se penchant sur sa casserole de pommes de terre.

_ Un gratin dauphinois, si j’y arrive. Répondit Guillaume, incertain.

_ Eh bah ! S’étonna sa soeur en prenant une gorgée de vin blanc. Je savais pas que tu cuisinais des trucs comme ça !

_ J’ai eu de bons professeurs. Expliqua Guillaume avec un clin d’oeil qui fit sourire sa soeur.

Elle s’appuya sur le plan de travail, laissant son regard se perdre sur le mur de photo, où apparaissaient plusieurs photos de lui, accompagné d’Alex et Charline.

_ Alors, tu vas leur dire cette année ? Tenta-elle, innocemment.

_ Mmm… Je vais essayer. Avoua Guillaume.

Sa soeur trépigna aussitôt sur place, comme il s’y était attendu.

_ C’est vrai ? S’écria-elle. Oh ! J’ai hâte de passer Noël avec Charl’ et Alex !

_ Eh, on en est pas là ! La calma son frère en riant.

_ Laisse-moi rêver ! Geignit sa soeur.

_ C’est ça, allez retourne au salon ! lui ordonna son frère en la chassant à coups de torchon.

Sa soeur se laissa chasser, repartant d’un pas dansant vers le salon. Julie avait toujours adoré Charline et Alex et avait tout de suite accepté leur relation atypique. Bien que jouant les pessimistes, Guillaume adorerait, lui aussi, passer Noël avec ses partenaires. Il les imaginait très bien se fondre dans son petit cocon familial. Charline serait dans le canapé, à débattre politique avec son père, et Alex serait probablement debout près de la fenêtre dans un pull de Noël moche à discuter avec sa soeur et lui serait dans le canapé avec sa mère qui les regarderait avec bienveillance et lui sourirait. Il rit de sa propre niaiserie, enfourna son gratin et retourna au salon.

***

_ Alors mon Guitou. Commença sa mère, alors qu’ils venaient de passer à table. D’après ta soeur, tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

Guillaume fusilla aussitôt sa soeur du regard qui le regardait avec un air victorieux.

_ Comme ça tu pourras pas te défiler ! Lui glissa-elle, fière d’elle.

Son grand frère grinça des dents en réponse, puis se tourna de nouveau vers sa mère qui attendait une réponse.

_ Euh oui… Reprit-il, sentant son stress grimper soudainement.

_ Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais… Lui rappela son père.

Guillaume leur sourit mais les mots refusaient de s’ordonner dans sa tête. Il reçut un coup de pied de sa soeur sous la table, qu’il lui rendit avec agacement.

_ C’est à propos du boulot ? Tenta son père, voyant qu’il peinait à parler.

_ Non… C’est plus personnel. Dit le chroniqueur incertain.

_ Tu as rencontré quelqu’un ? essaya à son tour sa mère.

_ Oui, en quelque sorte. Enfin, ça risque de vous surprendre un peu...

Il marqua une pause. Sa soeur s'impatientait à côté de lui, mais il s’en fichait. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de sa mère et elle s’écria:

_ Oh, chéri, tu sais si tu essaies de nous dire que tu es gay, il n’y a aucun problème, on t’aime quoi qu’il arrive et puis on s’en doutait alors…

Guillaume papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux en entendant sa mère débiter son discours.

_ Quoi ? Mais c’est pas ça que j’essaie de vous dire ! S'écria-il à son tour. Enfin, je suis bi mais c’est pas vraiment le sujet là...

Sa mère se tut aussitôt, embarrassée et surprise par l’aveu franc et direct de son fils. Même si ça ne changeait rien, l’entendre lui faisait tout de même un petit choc.

_ Mais alors quoi ? demanda finalement son père, perdu.

_ Je ne suis pas dans une relation comme les autres… Soupira Guillaume en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

_ Oh et merde ! Explosa sa soeur. Ce que Guillaume veut vous dire c’est qu’il est en trouple avec Alex et Charline ! Ils peuvent venir passer Noël avec nous, l’année prochaine ?

_ En quoi ? répétèrent ses parents à l'unisson tandis que Guillaume se pinçait l’arrête du nez en soupirant.

_ Merci Julie. Ironisa-il, exaspéré.

_ Mais, de rien, mon cher frère. Rit-elle en se resservant du vin.

Guillaume ne put s’empêcher de rire à son tour devant la situation incongrue et les regards perdus de ses parents.

_ En gros, je suis dans un genre de “ménage à trois” avec Charline et Alex, si ça vous éclaire… Expliqua-il, avec un sourire désabusé.

_ Oooh ! Fit alors sa mère. D’accord. Eh bien…Très bien.. On est content pour toi, mon chéri.

_ Oui, on serait ravi de les avoir Noël prochain d’ailleurs, vu que ça a l’air de réjouir ta soeur ! sourit son père.

_ C’est tout ? S’étonna Guillaume devant la réaction sobre de ses parents.

_ Tu vois que c’était pas si compliqué ! Murmura sa soeur en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ C’est marrant, j’étais persuadée que tu allais nous annoncer que tu étais avec ta collègue Clara ! Rit sa mère.

_ Mamaaaaan… Soupira Guillaume. C’est juste une collègue !

_ Tu devrais le voir quand il est avec Alex et Charline ! Ça n’a rien à voir ! Fit Julie. La façon qu’il a de les regarder comme s’ils étaient..Mmmfffff

Guillaume se hâta de bâillonner sa soeur avec sa main, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, provoquant l’hilarité de ses parents.

_ Et si on parlait de la vie sentimentale de Julie, maintenant ? Proposa-il. Comment il s’appelle déjà ?

Les regards étonnés des parents se tournèrent alors vers Julie qui semblait à tout prix vouloir fuir cette discussion. Guillaume prit une bouchée de gratin, satisfait, sachant qu’il serait tranquille pour le reste du repas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)  
> On se retrouve bientôt avec le dernier: Alex !


	4. Famille Vizorek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà pour la dernière annonce !  
> Il est un peu plus court que les autres, j'étais moins inspirée, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !  
> Merci pour vos adorables commentaires :D il me touche en plein coeur <3

_25 décembre, Bruxelles_

Alex fût réveillé par un poids soudain sur son estomac. Il grogna et ouvrit un oeil pour découvrir le museau gris de Nietzsche, le chat de sa mère, qui ronronnait gaiement sur son ventre. Il soupira et finit par caresser gentiment la tête de l’animal. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil, il indiquait dix heures et demie. Quelques notes de musique classique arrivaient du salon, ainsi qu’une douce odeur de café. Alex sourit, ça le rendait toujours un peu nostalgique de rentrer chez lui et de se réveiller dans sa chambre d’adolescent. Les rituels de sa mère n’avaient pas changé. Et elle non plus. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il se rappela soudain qu’il ne lui avait pas encore fait “l’annonce”. Il n’avait pas voulu jeter ça au beau milieu du repas de Noël. Mais il devrait le faire, à un moment ou un autre. Il se redressa en baillant, faisant grogner le chat qui glissa sur ses genoux. Alex le prit doucement dans ses bras pour se lever et le posa par terre. Il s’étira un peu avant d’attraper son portable, posé sur la commode et sortit en consultant ses messages. Il ne put retenir un sourire attendri devant les quelques mots doux envoyés par ses amants. Sa mère qui buvait son café dans le salon ne le manqua pas.

_ Qui te fait sourire de si bon matin ? Demanda-elle suspicieuse.

Alex rangea aussitôt son téléphone et répondit avec un sourire:

_ Personne. Tu as bien dormi, maman ?

_ Non. Grogna-elle. Ton oncle ronfle trop fort. La prochaine fois il ira à l’hôtel.

Alex se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, habitué, et partit se servir une tasse de thé dans la cuisine pendant que sa génitrice continuait de déballer ses tracas. Sa mère avait toujours été ainsi: égocentrique, grognonne mais aimante dans le fond et Alex avait pris l’habitude de l’écouter râler depuis son plus jeune âge. C’était surement ce qui l’avait rendu si patient. Mais aujourd’hui il avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer et il n’aurait pas la patience d’écouter ses jérémiades toute la matinée. Il revint donc calmement au salon où sa mère n’avait pas cessé de parler toute seule.

_ Et puis y’a cet imbécile de voisin qui fait du bruit tout le temps, je te jure les jeunes… La prochaine fois je vais appeler la police il va bien voir… Marmonnait-elle.

_ Maman, je dois te dire quelque chose. Tenta-il de la couper.

Mais sa mère ne semblait pas l’entendre, elle poursuivait son monologue de plaintes.

_ Et il y a aussi la voisine du dessus qui passe son temps à marcher avec ses talons jusqu’à deux heures du…

_ Maman, je ne suis plus célibataire.

Sa mère ne broncha pas, continua à se plaindre cette fois des voisins d’en dessous et de leurs chiens. Alex soupira bruyamment et reprit une grande gorgée de thé. Il retenta plus fort.

_ Maman, je suis en couple avec deux personnes !

Sa mère faillit s’étouffer avec sa salive et releva brutalement la tête vers son fils unique. Alex sourit, elle l’avait finalement entendu. Sa mère battit des cils plusieurs fois, muette de surprise et d’incompréhension.

_ Avec une femme et un homme. Précisa Alex en savourant son thé.

_ Un homme… Articula difficilement sa mère.

_ Oui. On est ensemble, tous les trois.

_ Tous les trois… répéta encore sa mère, en fixant alternativement le fond de sa tasse et son fils.

_ Voilà. Le silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce.

Sa mère semblait plongée dans ses pensées, elle tournait frénétiquement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse en fronçant les sourcils. Alex ne savait pas si c’était bon signe ou non. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il commença à s’inquiéter.

_ Maman ? Ça devient flippant, là… Tenta-il.

_ Mmmmm… murmura sa mère. Est-ce que je peux quand même être grand mère avec toute cette histoire ?

Ce fut à son tour de papillonner des yeux quelques instants. Pourquoi encore cette obsession pour les petits-enfants ?!

_ Non parce que je suis déjà vieille mon fils, je ne veux pas être mourante à la naissance de mes petits enfants ! Regarde ta cousine Sarah, elle en a déjà quatre ! Et vous avez le même âge ! En plus avec mon dos, dans trois ans je ne pourrai plus les porter… Il faut te dépêcher de mon fils parce que sinon tu vas…

Alex poussa un long soupir. Elle était repartie. Il regarda piteusement sa tasse de thé et se dit qu’il aurait sûrement besoin de quelque chose de plus fort pour faire passer le mal de tête qui commençait à poindre. Il disparut donc dans la cuisine à la recherche d’une bonne bière fraîche et de la compagnie reposante du chat. Après d’être dégotté une bière et un plaid, il sortit s’installer sur la terrasse devenue blanche dans la nuit , s’ouvra sa bière et sourit à Nietzsche qui venait de se coucher sur ses genoux.

_ Ça aurait pu être pire, non ? Murmura-il en caressant son flan.

Le chat répondit d’un miaulement appréciateur et Alex sourit. Sa mère ne changerait jamais, il ne s’attendait pas à grand chose. Dans quelques jours, il serait de toute façon de retour à Paris, dans les bras de ses deux amours. Il avait hâte de les étreindre et de sentir leur chaleur contre lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue :33


	5. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les retrouvailles finales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, sur cette vague de froid, il est temps d'achever cette petite série hivernale !  
> En espérant qu'elle vous aura plu !  
> En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire sur ce ship et ce fandom, j'y reviendrai très certainement !  
> Toujours plus de trouple Par Jupiter pleaaaase *.*  
> On se retrouve en bas ;)

_30 décembre, Paris_

Alex poussa presque un soupir de soulagement lorsque le Thalys entra finalement dans la gare parisienne. Si cette escapade belge avait été bienvenue, il n’était pas mécontent d’être débarrassé de sa mère qui avait passé le reste de son séjour à Bruxelles à le harceler sur la question de ses futurs petits-enfants. Mais plus encore, il voulait retrouver ses compagnons. Mais il lui faudrait patienter encore un peu, Charline ne rentrait de Belgique que le lendemain matin et aux dernières nouvelles, Guillaume était encore chez ses grands-parents. Il ne se pressa donc pas pour rentrer dans son petit appartement parisien et flâna un peu dans les ruelles qui s’animaient doucement en ce samedi soir, veille de Nouvel An. Il finit par rentrer aux alentours de 20h30 et constata avec surprise qu’il y avait de la lumière à ses fenêtres. Intrigué, il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers qui le séparaient de son appartement et ouvrit la porte - non-verrouillée- pour tomber nez à nez avec Guillaume confortablement assis dans son canapé, plongé dans la lecture d’un livre. Alex haussa un sourcil et son compagnon leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Je commençais à me demander où tu étais passé. Dit-il..

_ Je me demande surtout ce que tu fais là ! l’interrogea Alex les bras croisés, feignant l’agacement.

Guillaume reposa son livre et sauta sur ses pieds pour venir enlacer son amant.

_ Je me suis dit que j’allais rentrer un peu plus tôt. Pour te surprendre un peu. Et comme ça on pourrait finaliser le cadeau de Charline.

_ Oh ! C’est vrai ! Se rappela Alex. Ça m’était complètement sorti de la tête.

_ Eh oui, que ferais-tu sans moi, mon cher Vizo ?

Alex leva les yeux aux ciels, Guillaume sourit tendrement et lui vola un baiser avant de partir chercher la boîte dans laquelle ils avaient rangé le début de leurs préparatifs. L’anniversaire de Charline et Noël étant très proches, ils avaient décidé, cette année, de lier les deux en un gros cadeau: trois billets d’avion pour le Brésil, ainsi que la réservation de plusieurs hébergements. Un des rêves de leur compagne qui était aussi devenu le leur. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la soirée à finir de préparer leur cadeau. Ils laissèrent leur paquet sous le sapin avec quelques autres et partirent se coucher assez tard dans la nuit.

***

_31 décembre, Paris_

Charline arriva à la gare sous les coups de 10h30 et se dépêcha de grimper dans un taxi auquel elle donna l’adresse d’Alex. Elle savait où aller, elle avait reçu une photo de ses deux amants et d’une bouteille de vin blanc, la veille. Elle était fébrile à l’idée de rentrer. Le manque de ses deux compagnons la surprenait toujours autant. Il suffisait de quelques jours pour que ce sentiment sournois s’installe au creux de sa poitrine. La photo d’hier soir n’avait fait que l’accentuer, elle n'attendait plus que de retrouver sa propre place sur la photo. C’est donc avec hâte qu’elle grimpa les marches de l’immeuble. Elle constata que la porte d’entrée était encore verrouillée: ses amants ne devaient pas être levés. Charline sourit, et se glissa à l’intérieur sans bruit grâce à son double de clé. L’appartement était en effet silencieux. Elle remarqua les paquets déposés au pied du pied et ne peut retenir un sourire tendre. Elle ôta ses chaussures et déposa à pas de loup ses propres cadeaux sous le sapin, avant d’aller se faufiler dans la chambre. Elle put distinguer dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, deux corps blottis l’un contre l’autre dans le lit, sa place à elle était laissée vacante, comme s’ils n'attendaient plus qu’elle. Un élan de tendresse la submergea et elle ne résista pas plus longtemps à l’envie de grimper sur le lit à son tour.

_ Bonjour vous. Chuchota-elle en embrassant la tempe d’Alex, puis l’épaule de Guillaume. Il est l’heure de se lever…

Alex, chatouillé par les cheveux de Charline sur sa joue, ouvrit un oeil le premier et sourit.

_ Déjà là ? S’étonna-il, la voix encore ensommeillée.

_ Eh oui, il est déjà 11h. Rit-elle doucement.

Ce rire clair acheva de réveiller Guillaume qui étendit un bras pour faire basculer leur compagne entre eux, sur le matelas. Charline eut un rire surpris mais se laissa faire, elle reçut aussitôt de nombreux baisers sur le visage de la part de ses deux amants.

_ Vous m’avez manqué. Dit-elle tout bas en se calant, un peu mieux entre les deux.

_ Toi aussi. Assura Guillaume, en glissant un bras autour de sa taille, avant de pouvoir également atteindre la main d’Alex. Et joyeux anniversaire, au fait.

_ Oui, joyeux anniversaire, ma Charline. Rajouta Alex. Tu te fais de plus en plus vieille.

Charline le réprimanda d’une pichenette dans l’épaule mais les remercia d’un sourire.

_ Au fait cette annonce de relation ? Demanda Charline, se rappelant leur dernier petit déjeuner.

_ Oh. Soupira Alex. Eh bah on fera pas Noël chez moi ! A moins que tu veuilles bien pondre des petits-enfants à ma mère sur le champ.

Ses deux compagnons rirent à cette suggestion.

_ Chez moi, à part mon père, pas sûr qu’ils comprennent vraiment pourquoi je ramène deux hommes. J’ai eu beau expliquer, je crois que c’est peine perdu. Raconta à son tour Charline.

_ On ira chez mes parents. Les rassura Guillaume. Ma soeur trépigne déjà d’impatience. Je crois qu’elles vous préfèrent à moi !

_ Sacré Julie. Murmura Alex. Va pour chez toi, alors.

_ Parfait. Confirma Charline. Tant qu’on est tous les trois.

Les deux hommes approuvèrent silencieusement et ils restèrent encore presque une heure à paresser dans leur lit, entre caresses, étreintes et anecdotes de leurs vacances. Ils finirent par se lever, afin de célébrer leur propre réveillon. Comme il était déjà midi, ils s’ouvrirent une bière belge et échangèrent leurs cadeaux tour à tour, assis à même le plancher, en pyjamas pour certains, comme des enfants insouciants. Entre les pulls, les livres, les spécialités ramenées de Belgique, les CD, le voyage fit évidemment son effet à Charline qui sauta au cou de ses amants, très émue. Ils s'imaginaient déjà sous le soleil brésilien, loin de la frénésie parisienne, juste eux et rien, ni personne pour les séparer. Ils finirent l’après-midi par un copieux repas cuisiné par les soins d’Alex.

Ils la passèrent la soirée du Nouvel An entourés de nombreux amis et collègues, et pourtant quand minuit sonna, c’était comme s’ils n’y avaient plus qu’eux dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, maladroitement rassemblés dans une étreinte à trois, les visages proches et rendus rouges par l’ivresse et le froid. “Je vous aime”, les mots furent murmurés si bas qu’ils n’étaient plus sûrs de qui les avait dit, mais ça n’avait aucune importance. Il était minuit, 2018 surgissait subitement, ils étaient ensemble et le resteraient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette fic et merci pour vos commentaires surtout ;)  
> A très vite !


End file.
